robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
He Watches Me...
Just a Note : 'This story is fake. ~ThePureElementsGuy ''Chapter One : Where it Started It's raining outside.The sky's gloomy, rainwater drops anywhere it wants.I went downstairs to have coffee and some good and toasted bread.I snatched my laptop in my bag and opened it. I clicked on the Roblox icon, logged in and looked for a good game to play. I don't like Jailbreak that much, so I sided on Prison Life.I clicked on the Play button and started playing. I spawned as a cop but I despaired for being a criminal, yet merciless players in the Criminal group killed me.It annoyed me a bit but I found a way to sneak out on them. As I reached the Criminals' base, I saw a black figure that glanced on me and walked in the base.I followed him but he vanished like a bubble that has been blown by the wind. I didn't think of it at first, so I continued playing. Me and a player named 'justabling' drove the car and went to the prison.Just as I expected, there are criminals shooting at the prisoners and cops roaming around and standing by the yard. I wasn't lenient on shooting at the cops, just like a real life criminal. Just then, that black figure I saw a while ago appeared on the hallway of the prison.It faced at me with a grin.I suddenly noticed that its pale white face drastically changes from a smile to a smirk. Now this time it gave me sudden chills.I decided to exit the game and play an obby. Chapter Two : Evolving Terror I was jumping over tables and chairs as I avoid myself falling down to doom.I walked then proceeded to Level 2. I reached level 6 and the most terrifying thing is... that black guy was THERE!He jumped over the walls as he tries to reach the checkpoint of level 7.What made me widen my eyes is that he never gets to die everytime he touches the obstacle, which was a neon wall, and I think it's acid. I didn't mind and proceeded to jump and jump and do the process again and again. After about 30 seconds sharp, my screen blacked out for half a second then everyone kept on asking who did that or what happened.Our conversations went like this : skepticNub : who did that? Me : I Did. JellyBeansTasteGross : dis is getting me da chills... skepticNub : Lol Whodatguy : What happened? My screen blacked out! Me : I srsly don't know what happened.My screen blacked out too. Whodatguy : Ughh! Does anyone know why? Torment : I do. Me : ... skepticNub : oh... my god. JellyBeansTasteGross : oh sh* Torment : Do you know why do I do this? Me : Maybe because you were tormented by the people who don't like you?As stated on your name. Torment : You're right on that. skepticNub : wat have we ever done to you?! Whodatguy : Let us free! We don't even know you!! Torment : Maybe you deserve a denial for shouting at me? JellyBeansTasteGross : that sounds so dumb. u cant shout when you chat brainless freak Torment : You too, might deserve a punishment for being too rude :) Me : . I spilled my coffee and sat there, dumbfounded.I can't believe someone can do that in a game where you can't even exploit or hack. I left the game and looked for some horror games to keep me relaxed and chill. Chapter 3 : The Real Haunting I was playing Stop it Slender! 2.There was a round and I had to wait for about 2 minutes.There were currently 10 players and the other 5 were playing the round.While I waited, I saw some kind of black mist moving around the rusty foundation of the lobby.And I was near it. XxRed_QueenxX : Oh my god... 05401983 : what is that mist doing?? XxRed_QueenxX : OMG HACKER!!! Me : I AM NOT A HACKER!! I SWEAR! DavidCalling : Liar little_xXlolxX : i know he doesn't hack! Torment did this! Me : How.. do you know??? Xx_Red_QueenxX : Who the hell is Torment? Torment : Me. Once he said 'Me', my screen suddenly blacked out again, but this time, it lasted for 2 seconds. I decided to leave but it won't let me.I pressed the 'X' button and was relieved.I closed my laptop and sleep for a while, just to forget about what happened. + In My Dreams + I woke up in the middle of the night to see that my door is opened."What?? How is this possible?", I asked in curiosity. I am curious of what or who opened my door, I just checked out who did it.I wouldn't believe that it would be the wind, since it's locked.I felt like a burglar broke in my house. And I was right... I went downstairs and secretly opened the lights(since the burglar is not aware of my presence and he's looking for stuff). I heard his gasp as I turned on the lights.I saw him run away but he didn't see me, 'cause he's focused for his escape and not on anything else. Suddenly, something bumped in my mind. "Why would he run out of my house just because I turned on the lights?Is he afraid of lights?Or there's someone else in my house which scared him away?" Beyond my curiosity level, I checked out who scared the thief away.And I was pretty horrified. It was a black figure.He had blocks for his body and he was smirking.I suddenly remembered him when I played an obby. "Oh God..." + Awakened + I woke up and I realized that it wasn't night yet.But what bothered my mind was Torment. Chapter 4 : Investigation I went back to the living room and sat on my comfy couch.I took out my laptop and thought of something. "I must know who Torment is and how to stop him..." I researched about Torment and looked for sites that links to him. One site caught my eye : Torry Mae Entalia, her psychological suffering. I clicked on that site and saw a plain white background with a kind-of a long story.It's title was Torment, just like the black figure that is haunting me right now.Here's the story of a girl named Torry. (note that the site does not exist and the I made the story.) * '''Note : '''For those who don't know Filipino Language at some parts, I recommend you reading the translation which is in a parenthesis. --> "Torry is a 7 year old Filipino girl who studied in a private school(no mentioning, for school's safety).She is very rich, has luxurious school items and most likely her jewelries. Torry had a very low grade on her Science and Math subject, since she isn't that smart.And her parents are so tired of telling her to do projects related to those subjects, and her overused complaint "Because I am not that smart!". At the end of the school year, her parents transitioned her to a public school where she hated. "I hope she gets her lesson.", her mother, Lhea said to her husband, James. "Sana nga" (it means 'I hope so'), James replied. At the first day of school, she never made any friends.She just sits in the back and brings out her Wattpad book since the next teacher's not yet around. Freya decided to talk to Torry at recess time since she stays quiet the whole period of her first three subjects. "Hi, ako pala si Freya" (translated to "Hi, I am Freya") "I am Torry.Torry Mae Entalia.", she replied professionally. They were impressed of her because she speaks English very well. "Galing mo pala mag-English" (translated to "You're so good with English."), Freya said.She responds with a smile. Freya took out her phone from her sling bag, opened it, and directed to Messenger. "Pwede ka pala mag cellphone dito?" ("Ohh, so you can use phones here?"), Torry asked. "Oo, Grade 1 pa." (Yep, since Grade 1.), she said. Torry chuckled because her school does not allow using of phones even though the teacher's not around, except for certain events, while public school students have freedom to do that. "Tawa ka?" (Why ya laughing?), she rudely said. "Kasi bawal mag cellphone doon sa dati kong school, tapos pwede pala dito." ('Cause we're prohibited to use phones on my previous school, but you can in here), she replied. It's dismissal time, and children are scattered everywhere.Some are standing by using their phones, some are running and playing, and the others are in the school canteen, talking about school and lovelife. Torry decided to go to the canteen because she felt her stomach rumbling.She passed by some girls and boys gossiping about her. "Siya yung new student dito?" (She's the new student, huh?), Torry heard a girl whispered to her chatmate. "Ganda niya, kakainggit!" (She's so pretty!I feel so jealous.), another girl said to her friend. "Oy gusto ko siyang ligawan!" (I wanna court her.), a boy said to his friends. Torry felt a bit of the chills when she heard the boy say that.She's just twelve and she'd just expect someone to court her at a very young age. She didn't mind, though. Around 5 : 15, the boys stalked Torry and she knew it. She felt their presence, hungry for her body, feeling the need for sex. She ran away as fast as she could, away from those maniacs.She ran and ran and ran.Until she bumped her head on a light post and she fell on the ground. -->She woke up in a house<-- Torry woke up, with some severe headaches and doubt. "Nasaan ako?" (where am I?), she asked herself.She then realized she has no clothes on. She started to whimper.She knew that those boys had already made fun of her through raping.Something bumped in her mind. "How were they supposed to rape me while I'm sleeping??" She picked up her uniform, her underwear and her shirt and ran away, not caring if she had no clothes.She opened the door as quick as she could and ran away, still crying. She didn't notice the string tied to both trees parallel to each other.Torry tripped herself and went tumbling down the hill. The maniacs saw her and one of them said "Bayaan mo na, patay na yan." (leave it alone, she's dead). Morning came, the sun is shining bright.The townspeople circled around the beautiful stranger lying down on the grassy field. "Sino siya?" (who is she?), a woman asked. "Grabe, bata nalang ginanyan pa" (why'd they had to do this to a child?geez), another said. The girl got her consciousness back, so she rose up and saw a lot of people around her, in distinctive languages. "Where am I?", she asked. "Naku iha.Ni rape ka ba?Wala kang damit o." (oh child, were you raped?you've got no clothes on), an old woman asked her. She suddenly remembered everything. "Opo, lola" (yes I was, grandma), she said, then started crying. Her parents were notified of the incident, since Freya texted them via Messenger and Lhea and James both got worried. "What happened to our daughter?", Lhea asked. "I have no idea!We gotta hurry now.", he raised his voice and hurriedly went to the garage. ~Still working on for this part~ '''JUST A NOTE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO EDIT MY PASTA WITH NO PERMISSION!Category:Unfinished Category:False Category:Pure-Made Category:Average Creepypasta Category:Entities